World of Warfare (Map Game)
This game has been closed, you cannot edit it anymore. The year is 2050, the nations off the world war with each other, some do, and some do not, will you lead your nation to victory or collapse? Welcome to World of Warfare! Rules Before playing you need to read these rules, the normal rules, mod rules, map rules and colony rule please!, thank you #Please be plausible!, your implausible post will get crossed out #5 Implausibilities and YOU ARE BANNED! #Nukes are allowed, but please don't overuse them like this (example:United States of America: We launch nukes on Moscow, Hong Kong, Delhi, Tokyo, Cairo and Rio de Janeiro, don't do it like that, it will be crossed out #Every turn is one year until 2200, from then it will be 10 years #One day is one turn, expect Dip turns, they can be posted on the same turn countless off times #Editing previous turns is cheating, which will give you a 1 day ban #Every 10 years will be archived so people will not have to scroll down much #One Nation per player #Mods will help so implausibility will not happen #DO NOT INSULT OTHER USERS!, doing so will give you a ban, depending how you insulted #No major implausibility or ASBness #Only Mods may do Mod Events hence the name, however non-mods can comment on ASB-Mod Events #Battleships can be made in the middle of the 2100s, however small spaceships (like today's spaceships) can be made untill then #If you make insults to other users (see rule 10) and do not stop after your ban will expire then you will be banned for 3 weeks, and then 1 month, and then a permament ban #No major ASBness and implausibilty like Finland invading europe in 1 year etc #An Invasion cannot be for one turn #If mods will not be active then feel free to sign up :-)!, but you need to be experienced #Mods word is law, unless proven wrong #Research your nations history on sites like Wikipedia #The Golden Rule: Treating others as you want to be treated... IS NOT IT!, but be plausible, and have fun! Mod Rules #Mods can be voted to be removed by popular vote, but you need to say why you want him to be removed #Do not insult other users, doing this will get you removed as mod #Its the mods responsibillity that implausibility will not happen #Do NOT abuse your Mod powers Map Rules #Only Mods can edit the map game, doing so being a non-mod will get you a 3 day ban #Mods will have to make a Solar System map by 2135 Colony Rules #''No'' Colonies untill 2070, unless Jovian Colonies #Mars Colonies can begin in the 2095 #Jovian Colonies can begin in 2065 #Moon Colonies can begin in 2060 #Asteroid Colonies can begin in 2055 #Triton Colonies can begin in 2070 #Saturn Colonies can begin in 2120 #Mars can get independence in 2110 #Jovian Colonies can get Independence in 2080 #Moon Colonies can get independence in 2070 #Asteroid Colonies can get Independence in 2105 #Triton Colonies can get Independence in 2100 Mods Creator: User:Likercat (talk) 21:32, September 6, 2014 (UTC) Mapmaker: Mod: Tech, Lord of Rotterdam, Defender of Holland (talk) Mod: Mod: Mod: Mod: Junior Mod: Ace009 (talk) 16:30, September 6, 2014 (UTC) Wall of Shame If you are banned you will be here Map Mapmakers will edit this Nations Here you can sign up as your nation Bolded 'means that only Mods or users that have more that 1000 edits can have them two asterisk's mean rebel nations Europe EU - Tech, Lord of Rotterdam, Defender of Holland (talk) *France - Tech, Lord of Rotterdam, Defender of Holland (talk) *England - Tech, Lord of Rotterdam, Defender of Holland (talk) *Germany - Tech, Lord of Rotterdam, Defender of Holland (talk) *Belgium - Tech, Lord of Rotterdam, Defender of Holland (talk) *Ireland - Tech, Lord of Rotterdam, Defender of Holland (talk) *Wales - Tech, Lord of Rotterdam, Defender of Holland (talk) *Spain - Tech, Lord of Rotterdam, Defender of Holland (talk) *Scotland - Tech, Lord of Rotterdam, Defender of Holland (talk) *Portugal - *Catalonia - Tech, Lord of Rotterdam, Defender of Holland (talk) *Basque Republic - Tech, Lord of Rotterdam, Defender of Holland (talk) *Italy - Tech, Lord of Rotterdam, Defender of Holland (talk) *Netherlands - Tech, Lord of Rotterdam, Defender of Holland (talk) *Austria - Tech, Lord of Rotterdam, Defender of Holland (talk) *Czech Republic - *Poland - Tech, Lord of Rotterdam, Defender of Holland (talk) *Denmark - *Belarus - *Latvia - *Lithuania - *Estonia - *Ukraine - *Turkey - Balkan Union - Kosovo - Macedonia - Bulgaria - Greece - '''Switzerland -' Sweden - Norway - Finland - Russia (on the brink off civil war) - *People's Republic of Siberia**- *Greater Chukotka**- More will be added later Asia 'Republic of China -' Korea - Japan - 'India -' Nepal - Greater Vietnam - Bhutan - Thailand - Indonesia - Malaysia - Brunei - Afghanistan - Iran - Kurdistan - Iraq - 'Israel -' Palestine - Arabian Republic - *Islamic State of Arabia**- *Nationalist Republic of Oman-Yemen**- Lebanon - Georgia-Azerbajian - Africa Egypt - Lybia - Islamic Republic of Algeria - Tunisia - Morocco - West Saharan Republic - 'Mali -' People's Democratic Republic of Mauritania - West African Federation - Eastern African Federation - United Republic of Sudan - *Islamic Brotherhood of Sudan**- Greater Nigerian Republic - Chad - Republic of the Congo - Greater Somaliland - Kenya - Free Republic of Cameroon - Tanzania - Zambia - Greater Zimbabwe - Madagascar - Angola - United States of South Africa - User:Likercat (talk) 13:12, September 9, 2014 (UTC) North America United States of America - *United States of Aztlán**- Ace009 (talk) 13:39, September 6, 2014 (UTC) *Texas**- 'Canada -' Quebec - Mexico - United States of Central America - South America Gran Colombia - Venezuela - Peru - Bolivia - Chile - Argentina - 'Brazil - ' Oceania Australia - New Zealand - Palau - Pacific Federation - Announcements *Announcements section made. User:Likercat (talk) 09:54, September 7, 2014 (UTC) *Some Nations added. User:Likercat (talk) 11:28, September 7, 2014 (UTC) *Users are free to pick Portugal, Czech, Denmark, Belarus, Ukraine and Turkey, as the current EU player(me), doesn't neccessarily want to play as them. Please do note that they are not independent. Tech, Lord of Rotterdam, Defender of Holland (talk) 12:19, September 7, 2014 (UTC) The Game '''The Game has started! all engines are go! 2050 The Siberian and Chukotkan Rebellions are getting stronger and Russia is very near to Civil War The EU has been united into the European Federation consisting of all europe expect Greece, Sweden, Norway, Denmark, Bulgaria, Macedonia, Balkan Union, Kosovo, Switzerland and Finland, there are plans on uniting all of europe The United States of Aztlan highly consider declaring independence. ''' '''Japan: Begins to upgrade our industry, economy and build up our military. To defend Japan from attacking invaders, the emperor of Japan wants to rename from Japan Self-Defense Forces to Imperial Japanese Armed Forces and the Japanese army has updated its armor, including an future samurai armor with Japan's national colors. They also added a new higher military robot like Jaeger from the film Pacific Rim, but is called Shugārabot. All two military units plus computer technology are made by other Japanese military companies. In popular culture, the Japanese amine and other cartoons becomes to be very popular and cutest in rest of the world, plus Mario and Sonic's girl characters (from group girls in Mario and Sonic at the London 2012 Olympic Games) becomes all sweetest of all time. Be realistic Eric. I was considering cutting off your future samurai armor, but that can go through. EU: '''With the EU just having united, we rename ourselves to the European Federation. The capital of the EF is not Brussel, but Rotterdam. The first president is Alfred Müller, a German. We request an alliance with the USA. The Japanese culture actually has very little effect and influence in the EF, in contrast to most other nations. *Baltic Union: '''Since we united, our economy has improven. We ask the EUfor an alliance. We improve our Economy and Indutry and build up our Military and Navy. *'We don't need an alliance, you're part of the EF, so you don't need an alliance' United States Dip:, our economy has improven. We ask the EUfor an alliance. We improve our Economy and Indutry and build up our Military and Navy. United States: '''We are building up our military and economy. We state that if the Aztlan declares independence, there will be a war breaking out against them. We ask all nations for an alliance. 2051 '''The United States of Áztlan declare independence from the US and start the Áztlan War of Independence The EF states that the elections will have a 5-year cycle, next election being 2055 Category:Map Games Category:World of Warfare (Map Game)